golarions_finestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Adelina Atanasescuje
'' Ich wuchs als Shoanti in einem Stamm der Lyrune Quah auf. Wir zogen als Barbarengemeinschaft durch die Wildnis. Mein Stamm ist bekannt für seine unglaublich talentierten Bogenschützen, die einem Hund eine Fliege aus 30 Metern Distanz vom Schwanz schießen können. Ich leider nicht. Nachdem ich sämtlichen gleichaltrigen Kindern einen Satz neuer Ohrlöcher verpasst hatte, statt ihnen eine Orange vom Kopf zu schießen beschlossen meine Eltern, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall sei im Bezug auf Jagdkünste. Da ich jedoch charmant bin, und schon immer ein gewisses Talent für magische Dinge und Kunst hatte legten sie mir nahe, die Akademie in Korvosa aufzusuchen um Zauberin zu werden. Das war fantastisch, denn ich hatte es über, ständig etwas zu perforieren. ''Doch schon im ersten Semester passierte die Katastrophe, die mein ganzes Leben veränderte. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich von der Schutzpatrouille der Akademie und ihrer Leitung aus dem Bett gerissen. Sie schleppten mich vor ein Tribunal in der großen Aula, bei dem die Köchin der Akademiemensa zeternd auf mich zeigte und rief: „ Sie war es, sie war es! Ich habe es gesehen! Beim heiligen Blumenkohl, ich schwöre, ich habe sie gesehen! Sie hat Meister Lencesleves ermordet!“'' Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was da los war, bis Direktor Ornelos mit donnernder Stimme folgendes kundtat: Meister Lencesleves, unser Professor für magische Flüssigkeiten, wurde ein paar Stunden zuvorerstochen im Gang, der zur Mensa führt aufgefunden. Und die Köchin gab an, mich gesehen zu haben, wie ich auf ihn einstach. Mich, die noch nicht einmal eine 1m entfernte Orange trifft... Meine Welt stellte sich auf den Kopf; Wut, Verzweiflung und Unverständnis liefen wie in Zeitlupe durch mich hindurch, als plötzlich die Saaltüren aufgerissen wurden und meine beste Freundin Decebel hereinstürmte und ohrenbetäubend laut rief: „ Sie war es nicht! Ich kann es beweisen! Seht her. Ich habe im Gang ein Messer gefunden, dass die Initialen „GL“ trägt. Und als ich mir gestern eine Pastete aus der Küche der Mensa geholt habe konnte beobachten, wie unsere Köchin ein Gespräch mit Gaedren Lamb am Hinterausgang der Küche führte. Die Köchin lügt!“. '' ''Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Auf Decebel war immer Verlass. Nach intensiver Befragung der Köchin, die ganz blass geworden war stellte sich heraus, dass tatsächlich Gaedren Lamm der Schuldige war. Sie erzählte uns, dass er sie erpresst hatte. Meister Lencesleves hatte ein Faible für das Glücksspiel und verzockte all sein Gold in den zwielichtigen Kaschemmen Corvosas. Er hatte hohe Schulden bei Gaedren und konnte sie monatelang nicht begleichen. Um ein Exempel zu statuieren ließ er ihn von der Köchin ermorden, die er damit erpresste, ihren kleinen Sohn zu entführen. Was für ein Bastard!'' ''Weil die Gesellschaft ein fieser Moloch ist und sich hochrangige Institutionen wie die Akademie keine Skandale leisten können, flog ich von der Schule und mir haften immer noch die Gerüchte vom Mord an Meister Lencesleves an. Alles schön unter den Teppich gekehrt... Heute bin ich 20 Jahre alt, wohne in den Midlands, der Touristengegend von Korvosa, und betreibe dort ein Tattoostudio. Keiner der Touristen kennt meine Geschichte, das verschafft mir Anonymität. Und im „Leuteperforieren“ war ich schon immer ein Ass. Gleichzeitig sammele ich dort Informationen über Gaedren Lamm, dieses miese kleine Stück Scheiße. Ich brenne für die Rache an ihm, denn ohne die Herstellung meines Rufes und einer gerechten Strafe für ihn kann ich niemals zu meiner Familie zurückkehren. Die Schande ist einfach zu groß. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Curse of the Crimson Throne